


【Hawaii 5-O】十二瓶啤酒 (McDanno)

by lardyan



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, mcdanno
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:45:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lardyan/pseuds/lardyan
Summary: 校园AU





	【Hawaii 5-O】十二瓶啤酒 (McDanno)

**Author's Note:**

> 同人QQ群号：Book'em Danno 262594604  
> 群内接梗活动

【Hawaii 5-O】十二瓶啤酒 (McDanno)

 

01

“打个赌，即使你再怎么魅力无限，也搞不定那边那个老家伙。”

老家伙？SteveMcGarrett抬眼顺着同伴的目光看过去，啊哈，“看上去可没你说的那么老。”从侧面看顶多也就三十岁的样子。

“也许年纪并没有这么大，但你要知道，那可是全校最顽固最烦人最遵守规则的老Danny。”夸张的比划了下，已经满脸通红思绪混乱的大学生又将眼前的十二个被子灌满，“赌不赌，你赢了今晚我请，并且帮你把Catherine的行程表偷来。”

Steve的眼睛微微亮了下，他追Cath已经有一段时间了，但最近对方繁忙的毕业答辩让他们总是错过时间。“说说看。”

“很简单，扯下他那根假正经的领带，弄乱他的头发。”同行的几个酒友哄笑出声。

“别理这个酒鬼，Steve甜心，”一个深棕色长发的女同学推了出鬼主意的家伙一下，“本来今天就该是他付账，老Danny可是个老好人，大家都挺喜欢他的。”

Steve挑挑眉没说什么。他上个月刚从本土转到夏威夷分校，不，正确来说是回到夏威夷。Steve是出生在夏威夷的，只是后来考取了洛杉矶的学校后一直在美国本土发展，刚以最优异的成绩大学毕业就被自己的教授相中并带来夏威夷的分校担任专项研究助手及助教，以研究生的身份。

Steve本身长相英俊身材火辣，又和学生们只差两三岁，没几天就融入最受欢迎的小群体里，比起晚上回到父母过世后留给他的房子，他也觉得这样在外消磨夜晚更轻松些。

“哦得了吧，别当我不知道，你们这些女孩子对那个老家伙垂涎三尺，刚离婚三个月带着个四岁女儿的年轻导师，也就你们这种小女生把他的鸡婆当温柔，恨不得带这个可怜的老男人回自己家。”醉的不甚清醒的家伙声音有些大的过分了。

Steve怀疑他们口中的这个老Danny听见了他们的声音，转过头看了他们这边一眼。

“哦，你这个该死的蠢货，他注意到我们了！天呐他这是要过来了吗？”女生有些慌乱的放下酒杯整理头发，并拢膝盖一下子淑女了起来。Steve注意到那个叫Danny的男人身材比自己娇小许多，他皱着眉向他们走来。

“晚上好孩子们，你们应该都是我们学校的学生吧？对吗Tracy？都是你的朋友吗？”一上来就直奔主题，而Steve注意到他的声音，从这点判断，也许对方还没到三十岁。

“噢Danny，晚上好。”Tracy挤出一个乖女孩的笑容，用手肘捅了下哼出声的同伴。

“Tracy，我知道我不该多管闲事，但你看现在已经十一点多了，你一个女孩子这么晚还不回家又和一群男同学呆在酒吧里父母会很担心不是吗？你看如果我家Grace长大后这么晚还不回家，我说不定会担心的发疯。”Danny软言相劝，但眼神犀利的扫过女生身边的每一个男孩儿，包括Steve。

“是的Danny，我正准备回家呢，”女孩儿假意收拾随身小包，不经意的问道，“Danny，我听说，我是说有个朋友听说你还没找到满意的房子对吗？我家正好还有一层楼有两个客房空着，我也问过父母，他们也觉得可以租给你，你一个人带着女儿住在廉价酒店实在不方便，我家的租金价格很实惠，你……要不要考虑看看？”

Danny歪着头想了一秒然后笑了起来，“噢Kid，我的年纪太大了，换个更适合你的目标好吗？不过还是谢谢你啦Tracy，我们明天下午的课上见。”

即使是在酒吧这样昏暗的灯光下，Steve也能确定女孩的脸红了，而Danny笑起来有两颗有点可爱的小犬牙，这让他在Steve心中的年龄又减掉了两岁。

Danny转身离开后，Steve听见Tracy有些懊恼的叹息，而同行的另几个男生有的安慰她有的语带讥讽。Tracy有些恼怒的回击那些家伙，“至少我勇敢的问了，不像某些胆小鬼明明喜欢他还每次都装作特别讨厌他在他那惹点事找存在感。”

噢，Steve在心中赞叹了下，这家伙看上去虽然有点可爱但并不闪耀，可这也未免有点男女通吃啊。回头又忍不住看了一眼在夏威夷的酒吧里还穿着衬衫打着领带从头到尾只喝啤酒的Danny，Steve觉得这人挺有意思的。

 

 

02

Steve第二次见到Danny的时候，是在学校的消防通道的转角，赶着要给教授送资料的Steve抄了近路，正巧遇见在上课时间躲在角落里压低声音却掩饰不了怒意的金发小个子男人对着手机低声咆哮。

Danny发现了突然闯入视线的高个家伙，正一肚子火内心近乎崩溃的时候冷不防的被人撞了个正着，愤恨的瞪了那个浑身散发着男性荷尔蒙的莽撞鬼，又觉得有点眼熟，是不是哪里见过？

Steve被瞪了一鼻子灰，耸耸肩用眼神示意‘你继续，我只是路过的。’换来又一记眼刀。心想着，说好的温柔老好人呢？全是装的？随即不多逗留，转身走了。

 

 

第三次的时候，Steve有了新的发现。他不知道自己为什么和这家伙那么有缘……好吧，大学附近可以好好喝一杯而不是找一夜情对象的酒吧也就这么一家，而Steve的圈子里大多都还算是作风正派。同样，这意味着在这家酒吧里第二次看见Danny一个人坐在高脚凳上喝着闷酒，拒绝了两个人的搭讪，只能证明这人是真的正儿八经。Steve决定不再关注Danny，而是投入到和自己同伴的话题中去。

然而等学生们决定该散了回家了的时候，Steve瞟到Danny半支着脑袋还在继续喝着，原本向后梳的整整齐齐的头发此刻显得非常没有精神。鬼使神差的，Steve决定再坐一会儿，便和同行的朋友们道了晚安。

又过了一个多小时，Danny趴在了吧台上，调酒师Bill无奈的摇了摇头，拿过Danny的手机打了个电话。Steve既好奇又期待，他想知道这时候谁会出现在酒吧把Danny带回去。

所以当Steve的一个中学学长兼好友——Chin Ho Kelly 出现的时候，Steve瞪大了眼睛，他们是什么关系？

比大脑先行动的是不听指挥也不需要思考的双脚和嘴巴，Steve反应过来时人已经站在了扶着Danny要离开的Chin的身前。“这么巧？”

Chin似乎有些吃惊，但并没有表现出来，“Steve，还没回家吗？”

“啊，你知道，我有点不想回家，”Chin是少数知道Steve究竟为何不爱回家的人之一，他是Steve父亲的得意学生，“这是你朋友？”

“恩，我朋友Danny，他这几天日子有点困难，我先送他回去，改天聊。”

但Steve知道Chin不是个爱嚼舌根的人，所以错过今天，可能他什么都不会说，于是Steve难得的主动，“正好我也要走了，开车送你们？他看上去毫无意识，你一个人会很吃力的。”

Chin想了想，点头答应了。

车子停在廉价Motel门口，Steve帮着把人架上楼，潮湿的房间有一股霉味，凌乱的房间里只有床头柜一处还保持着整洁和美好，一张Danny肩上骑着一个可爱的小小女孩儿的照片静静的呆在那，正对着床头。Chin看了眼照片，微微摇了摇头，和Steve把Danny安置在床上，替他盖好被子，又倒了杯水找出了止疼片放在了床头。

‘好男人’Steve再次在心里对好友的去年不幸痛失爱妻表示遗憾。

“Steve，”Chin在找止疼药的时候发现了Danny抽屉里的手枪，皱着眉表情凝重的拉过Steve到一边嘱咐道，“Danny是你们学校的老师，虽然不是教授，不过也算是你的师长，你帮我个忙，最近多看着他点。”

“发生了什么事？”Steve知道这是他得到答案的最佳时机。

果然Chin叹了口气，“Danny几个月前离婚了，他前妻得到了孩子的抚养权，最近他前妻找了个有钱的商人结婚，要带着孩子离开这里去德州，孩子是他的全部，这件事恐怕会把他逼疯。”

“原来如此，但就算你这么说，我和他非亲非故的突然处处关心他，会被当成变态吧。”

“我会找个机会假装是个巧合介绍你们认识，”Chin真心诚意的说道，“务必帮我这个忙，在去年我最糟糕的那段日子里，Danny帮了我很多忙，他是个非常不错的人，跟他做个朋友，你绝对不会后悔。”

点了点头，Steve答应了，“好，不过介意告诉我你们是怎么认识并成为朋友的吗？”

“噢，”Chin的眼里露出笑意，“九杯啤酒的缘分，就在那个酒吧。”

Steve依然毫无头绪。

 

 

03

Chin的介绍方式有点简单粗暴了，他的表妹今年刚考上夏威夷本地的大学，于是Chin给她办了个入学派对，邀请了十来个朋友里包括了Steve和Danny，然后找了个机会让俩人坐在一块儿顺便说明了他们在同一个学校的事实。

Danny上下看了Steve一眼，挑了挑眉毛，“我想我们之前见过。”

Chin笑着向Steve解释，“Danny就是这么厉害，就算你只是在学校的走廊里跟他擦肩而过他都能记住你的脸。”

“那我只能说，我们学校真不是个大地方。”

“哦不，我是指，我们在酒吧见过，而不是你该在上课的时候出现在消防通道那。”

Chin疑惑的问道，“Danny，你那天在酒吧喝的不省人事，不可能还记得Steve。”

他指的是第一次，Steve知道Chin误会了。

“噢，所以，这是第四次见面了，我可不相信什么狗屁缘分。说吧Chin，是这个家伙别有居心还是你对我有什么计划？”

“Chin只是担心你，我们那天在你家看见了枪。”抢在Chin之前Steve先出声。

果然，另外两人的注意力都被吸引到了枪上。

“是的Danny，我承认我介绍你和Steve认识是担心你，他和你在同一个大学，我们从小就认识，同时他人又可靠，我让他看着你点，毕竟，你最近不太好过。”

Danny扯出一个苦笑，“放心吧兄弟，我没那么脆弱，我还没威胁过Grace的未来老公如果不好好对待她就崩了他，所以，”随意的摊了摊手，“不用找这个小海豹了盯梢，我会好起来的，现在先给我来瓶啤酒然后看看你家可爱的Kono好吗？”

Chin无奈的摇了摇头，“我可不想再让你喝多了，来吧伙计，厨房里还有几个新出口味的甜甜圈，我去给你拿吧。”而Steve发誓他看出了一丝一闪而过的宠溺。这让他有点不太高兴，虽然说不上来为什么，于是他也跟着去了厨房。

等Chin忙着招呼别的朋友时，Steve用手肘碰了碰把甜甜圈上的面包屑撒的衬衫上全是的Danny，递给他一瓶啤酒，“Chin说你们是九杯啤酒认识的，介意说说是怎么回事吗？”

Danny无所谓的耸耸肩，“我刚搬来夏威夷没多久，那时和前妻的婚姻刚出现问题，所以总是去酒吧缓解下神经再回家，那几个晚上天天遇到Chin一脸的生无可恋，所以就请他喝杯。一开始他是拒绝的，大概以为我是找他搭讪或者试图约炮什么的吧，但是突然有一天开始他就坐到了我身边的位置，接着一连九天每天一起喝一杯。最后一天我忍不住问了他，为什么突然接受我的酒，我可不是想找人一夜情对他有意思的那种意思。”Danny扒拉了下头发，“结果他说，他觉得我是他亡妻派来提醒他生活还有很多意义的天使，TM一开始真把我给吓到了，还以为他脑子是不是不太正常，然后他又说他亡妻是个爱心泛滥的急诊医生，对于孩子又特别心软，所以看到我前几天教育一群小屁孩让他们早点滚回家好好经历人生的时候，大概，触景生情了吧。所以，就莫名其妙的成了好兄弟，你知道，认识Chin的人都公认，这家伙是真是个好男人，绝对值得深交。”

你也是，Danny，你也是个老好人。Steve默默的在心里说道。

那天的派对，是Steve请Danny喝的第一瓶啤酒，借花献佛，没出一分钱的最后一次请客。

 

 

第二瓶，Danny的家Danny的啤酒，Danny付的钱，从此以后永远都是Danno买单，虽然在那是他并不知道自己未来悲催的买单命运。

那天下午早些时候，Steve没有被教授召唤而无所事事的正在Catherine上课的大教室里假装自己也是选修这门课的学生，和Cath眉目传情表达自己晚上想约她的心意，临近Cath就要毕业，Steve想要把握住机会。然而出乎意料的是Danny走进了教室，Steve努力回想了下这节究竟是什么课，初级犯罪心理，好吧，Steve认命的对上讲师的眼睛，努力露出一个‘别揭穿我’的笑容。

但那是Danny，一板一眼的Danny，他当然毫不留情的揭穿了Steve，“既然教室里坐着研究生助教，我想今天就让他给大家上这一课吧，正好今天的主题是犯罪心理结构施加影响和加以教育改造。”

学生们看好戏的盯着Steve有点闹小情绪的走上讲台，大家都知道他是为了追Cath才在这，虽说是研究生助教但根本就是毫无联系的两个专业，甚至连Cath都带着调侃的笑容看着他。

用力的用拳头砸了下了桌子，好吧，“是你让我上课的，教坏了学生别怪我。”

Danny做了个夸张的请的手势，双手插在裤子口袋里掩不住嘴角的贼笑。

“那么当一个真正的罪犯遇到圣母型的受害者……”刚想好如何恶搞下课堂的Steve站在讲台上不小心撇到了Danny调成静音的手机屏幕突然亮了起来，一条新信息陡然跳了出来。不经意看见内容的Steve突然拿过手机转头担忧的递给Danny。

 

‘Grace急性食物中毒被保姆送到了中央医院，我正在赶去的路上，速来。’

 

Danny的脸色一下子变得毫无血色，他惊慌失措的眼神来回扫了全班学生后撞进Steve的眼里，“我必须要去……”

“去吧，我会好好代课的，”Steve不知为何心跳漏了一拍，从讲台上拿过Danny的排课表向他扬了扬，“只要记得给我来个电话。”

Danny只用了两秒钟纠结这事靠不靠谱，随后迅速点了点头匆忙的离开了教室。

“咳，”干咳了一声，掩饰自己的心虚，其实Steve对Danny要上什么狗屁内容并不清楚，“那么我们翻开书，看看今天该上些什么安全好糊弄的知识。”他低下头死盯着书，生怕从Cath的眼里看到什么了然的戏谑暗示。

好吧，Steve想，这下真的只能安分的做好朋友好兄弟了。随即下一秒已经将追Cath这个目标划掉，担心起了那个金发碧眼的小个子‘老’男人。

 

 

04

一直到晚上七点多Steve终于收到了Danny发来的短信，简单的致谢并告知他自己的宝贝女儿已经从医院回到了家里平安无事。Steve收到消息的时候正在家里煮一大锅意面，他回了短信询问他们父女俩有没有好好吃过饭，却像是有了预感似的把自己煮好的意面打包好，开车出门驶向记忆中的那家Motel。

果不其然Danny含糊回复的短信里只是说自己累的只想躺下睡觉，而此刻SteveMcGarrett已经站在了酒店房间门口按响了门铃。

Danny震惊的看着门外提着个锅子一脸‘我就知道你没吃晚饭’的Steve，愣愣的冒出句，“你的行动力太惊人了，像个野生海豹似的。”

“Danno，是妈妈来了吗？”门内传来软糯的童音，Steve看见一个可爱的女孩儿抱着个有半米大的毛绒兔子有些病恹恹的坐在床上。那一定就是Grace了。

“Danno？”Steve重复了一遍。

“闭嘴。”Danny不爽的撇撇嘴，接过Steve手中的锅子，转身已经换上最温柔的笑容对自己的宝贝女儿说道，“是Steve叔叔，他知道你饿了就来给我们送好吃的啦。”

“谢谢Steve叔叔。”女孩儿腼腆又真诚的感谢让人心头一阵温暖。

“嗨，漂亮的小公主，等你恢复健康后我给你烤最棒的巧克力蛋糕好吗？”Steve无视了Danny的瞪视，只顾讨小女孩儿的欢心。

果然Grace咯咯笑了起来，“可以吗Danno？我可以吃掉整个巧克力蛋糕吗？”

在心中骂了Steve后Danny宠溺又无奈的回答自己的宝贝女儿：“当然啦，只要你快点好起来。”

在温馨亲昵的三人互动着吃完了晚餐又过了半小时后，Steve看着Danny走到了厕所接了通电话，再出来时Steve能感受到他身上的怒意。Danny在克制着自己的怒火，他对Grace微笑说你妈妈来接你啦，千万别告诉她我同意让你吃巧克力蛋糕好吗？然后收拾了女儿的书包和娃娃，让Steve在房间里自便，Danny送女儿下了楼。

Steve一个人呆在Danny的房间里，从窗口看见楼下白色宝马里下来一个长相不错的美人，踩着高跟鞋蹲下身把Grace抱进车里的儿童安全座椅，关上后排的车门后又转过身和Danny说了几句，他看得出Danny的焦躁，两人似乎又争执了几句，然后Grace摇下车窗担心的看向他们，两人才停下了分歧共同安慰了女儿后，女人开着车带走了Grace。Steve看着Danny一直目送着车离开，直到车子的尾灯都消失在两个路口后依然站在那里看向她们离去的方向。

噢，Danny。

Steve的觉得自己的心被揪住了，从来不怎么喜欢孩子的他，竟然对Danny的心情感同身受起来。

 

回到房里的Danny显得那么低落，Steve安慰的拍拍他的肩膀，提议一起去喝一杯，Danny只是耷着肩膀摇了摇头，从冰箱里拿出两瓶啤酒，一瓶递给了Steve。“谢谢你下午的出手相助，kid。”

“嘿，我已经27了。”

“噢，不好意思，原来你已经27了，kid。”

“那你又大多少呢？Danno？”

Danny有些炸毛的回应，“那是只有Grace才能叫的昵称，谁准你喊了。”

“Danno。”

“闭嘴，我一个35岁的男人被你叫Danno像什么样子！”

“Danno。”

“噢上帝啊，我恨你你这个野生海豹。”

“谢谢你的夸奖Danno。”

扶着额头，Danny不再纠结称呼的问题，他知道Steve是好心引开他的注意力。只是不愿意就这样乖乖认输，好吧，在心里默默的感谢了下对方一下，就一下下而已。

Steve看着Danny在他的耍赖下渐渐放松下来，他举起酒瓶轻轻碰了下Danny的那瓶，眼角都写上了笑意，“敬Danno。”

“敬巧克力蛋糕。”Danny终于又露出了微笑。

 

 

 

 

Danny搬进了Steve的家暂住。毕竟现在他需要节省每一分钱来预防万不得已的时候和前妻打官司要回女儿的监护权。而Steve正好提出了提供免费住宿的帮助。比起学校里的那些小女孩们醉翁之意不在酒的善意，Danny欣然接受了Steve的好意。

但是两个大男人在生活上有各自的习惯，磨合调和在所难免。

譬如不怎么进厨房的Danny，听着海浪声会心烦无法入睡的Danny，边备课边吐槽唠叨爱瞎操心的Danny。

譬如喜欢做厚底芝士夏威夷菠萝披萨的Steve，每天必须要下海游一个小时的Steve，洗澡只用三分钟的Steve。

两人之间的共同点除了不时的嘴上互相讽刺行动上搭把手外，就是睡前一起坐在沙发上看看棒球或者超级碗或是拳击赛，喝着Chin给Danny送来的那两箱搬家贺礼啤酒了。

也许Danny没有注意到Steve每天在他身后追随着他的背影，那流连的目光，毕竟人的眼睛不长在后脑勺。但周围的人可都注意到了。

第一个发现的是Chin的表妹Kono，虽然她和他们不常见面，但女人的直觉总是敏感的像防空雷达，尤其是刚上大学的年轻女孩，她们的八卦能力无人能及。在为数不多的几次参加在Chin家或Steve家的周五之夜后，身材高挑肤色健康带着亚洲血统的Kono在游戏的间隙直白的问出了口。

“所以你们到几垒了？”

Danny一口啤酒直接喷在了Steve的衣服上，他正因为Chin的一个冷笑话笑的前俯后仰直拍Steve的胸口，突然被问了奇怪的问题实在是反应不及。

“你误会了，”用衬衫袖子擦了擦嘴角的酒沫，“我们只是好哥们。”

Steve向Kono眨了眨眼，笑着附和，“对，Danno说的没错。”

Danny用手肘捶了Steve的肩膀，又咯咯笑了起来，“嘿伙计，你这表情好像我们真有什么似的，颁个奥斯卡小金人给你。”

Kono了然的点点头，心里想着回头要去大学论坛上扒一扒这对。

Chin的眼神在Danny和Steve之间打了两个来回，并没有多说什么，抿嘴安静的笑了笑继续喝酒。

 

————————————————————

 

Danny不知道为什么Steve会那么在意他们一起喝了多少次酒，一般他会记住第一次第二次极限也就是三次，人与人之间的交往超过三次就会变成一种习惯，完全没有刻意去记住的必要，这不是只对Steve，而是Danny对所有人都抱着这样的态度和处事方式。

所以当Steve用一种庆祝的口吻对他说，这是具有特别意义的第十瓶啤酒时，Danny不明就里的举着酒瓶歪着头疑惑的看向对方。

但是Steve没有告诉他原因，只是笑笑，不肯说理由。

Danny试图用犯罪心理学来解释他房东的这种行为，但无论如何也解不开这个谜题，直到有一天，他向Chin抱怨了一次，这个善解人意的稳重男人笑得意味深长。

他说，“我猜这是好胜心作祟。”Danny表示不明白他的意思，Chin又说道，“我曾经和他说过，我们俩的友谊是从九杯啤酒开始的。”

“啊哈，这有什么可比的？”

“可能这就是他衡量你们之间关系的标准吧。”

“OK，我是不懂他这种粗野的思维方式。”

“Danny，你有没有想过，他庆祝你们之间的第十瓶啤酒的意义？也许他想要让你们之间的关系更进一步呢？”

Danny没有回答这个问题，他当时只顾忙着惊讶了。

 

当还带着啤酒沫的双唇被另一个人的嘴唇亲吻的时候，Danny想起了Chin的这个推测，第十一瓶啤酒成了两人关系更近一步的尺标。

幸好Grace不在，Danny总算感到了一丝安慰，然而让他沮丧的是，最终他还是没能逃脱住进别有用心的学生的家的结局。

“我可不是你的学生，Danno。”

助教也还是研究生，当然是个学生。

“我不会像那些女大学生一样要求你负责的。”

是啊，要是这么做你就太娘炮了。

“我会对你负责的，放心吧Danno，我会好好对你的。”

滚开。

即便如此，Danny没有推开Steve，也许这些日子以来，他已经习惯了这个大型动物的陪伴，除了对方有点抠，控制欲有点爆棚，生活习惯上有点龟毛，做事凭直觉横冲直撞外，好像也没什么别的缺点。

他对Grace很好，有时候简直到了溺爱的地步，偶尔还会耍点小聪明的，会做饭，虽然嫌自己唠叨但如果Danny真生气了还是会妥协，恩，自己还可以不用付房租，这条是附带的。

然而当Danny感受到自己的裤子被扒到一半的时候，他还是强硬的让Steve停手，这可不行，他可不是随便的人，再怎么说也还是自己的学生，他们都还没正式约会过，发展未免太快了。

“你得等第十二瓶，第十二瓶啤酒的时候我才跟你滚床单。”

Steve挑挑眉住了手，他不会强迫Danny，而且，只是再多一瓶啤酒，简单。

 

只是Steve万万没有想到，这第十二瓶啤酒在Danny的严防死守以及Chin和Kono看好戏不嫌时间长的关注下，直到又过了两个月后，他才真正的得手。

从此以后，Steve McGarrett向他们认识的所有人，宣布了对Danny Williams所有权。

当然，Danny不是这样说的，他只是一脸不高兴的给了伴侣面子没有当着大家的面反驳他而已。真的。

 

 

完

 

 

 

 

番外：

 

Catherine这届毕业的时候，学校按照惯例有一个欢送晚会，在几乎所有人以为校花级的Cath的男伴会是Steve McGarrett的时候，她挽着Billy Herrington这个冰球队队长的手臂亮相了。

打着领带的Danny牵着粉红色蓬蓬裙Grace小公主的小手，被几个关系不错的学生团团围住，年轻的女孩儿们夸着Grace可爱，时不时的还向Danny抛去一个暧昧的眼神。

Chin和Kono在一边看着好戏并没有上前解围的意思。

直到主持人宣布到了跳舞时间，兄妹俩站在一旁吹着口哨起哄着看Danny和Grace的父女之舞，不太会跳舞的Danny摇摆的舞姿有点像个笨拙的小熊，即便如此也难以掩饰他发自内心和女儿共舞时冒出的粉红泡泡。

“嗨，Kono，”一个黑发高个亚洲帅哥向Kono发出邀请，“Adam Noshimuri，上次真是对不起了。”

Kono转了转眼睛，噢，她想起来了，上次大三那一群自我感觉高人一等霸占了网球场，结果被她一顿臭骂双方差点打起来，这男人就是最后出面道了歉息事宁人的那个头头。

“Noshimuri？”Chin皱起了眉，这可不是个亲善家族的姓氏。

“我希望你不会因为我的出生就心存偏见。”Adam再次弯腰伸手，像个真正的绅士。

Kono挑了挑眉，在Chin不赞同的目光下接受了邀请，“我刚看到Hirsch Gerard了，”她小声向表哥解释，“希望Noshimuri的姓氏能把他吓回去。”

那个烦人古怪到让人忍俊不禁的Hirsch？Chin了然的点点头，好吧，这个借口说服了他。

自家妹妹被牵走后Chin一个人有些寂寞，好在Steve终于出现了。将自己收拾的人模人样，甚至穿上西装的Steve带着讨好的笑容让Chin在心中叹了口气。

 

一曲终了，Danny蹲下身拥抱了他的小公主，这时Chin走向他们。

“别霸占着全场最美丽的小公主啦Danny，”夸张的欠身，“我是否有这个荣幸，和公主殿下跳一支舞？”

把Grace逗的露出大大的笑容。“好的Chin叔叔。”欣然抛弃了正在做痛心疾首状的父亲。

接着，Steve高大的身影挡住了他慈爱凝视着女儿的视线，西装笔挺的男人左手提着两瓶啤酒，似笑非笑的伸出右手。

“啤酒还是跳舞？”

“我真不知道你的脑子是怎么思考问题的，”Danny叹了口气，“有时候真的挺恨你的。”

Steve耸了耸肩，“跳舞？我都穿的这么性感了。”

“这么多学生，你是怎么想的？”Danny可丢不起这个脸。

“那就啤酒？”Steve拼命绷住自己的表情，“这可是第十二瓶。”他强调。

“老天，”Danny头疼的揉着太阳穴，“我恨你。”将人拉到一边的角落，拽过对方的脖子，踮起脚尖轻吻了那双噙着坏笑的嘴。

Steve立即一手环住Danny的腰，加深这个好不容易得来的主动献吻。

忽然之间，聚光灯就这样打在将两人拥吻的角落，看清当事人是谁的观众们将口哨和掌声送给了他们。

 

“我恨你，Steve McGarrett，你就是个臭小鬼。”知道自己被设计了的Danny撅着嘴。

“我知道，我也爱你，Danno。”在欢呼声中再次稳住自己的爱人。

 

 

完


End file.
